


#hulkenback

by Quagswagging



Series: Quag's Pack Verse [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Jealousy, M/M, Max and Danxbabying Lando, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Nico is finally back in F1, although it's only temporary.Most of the Pack members are really excited to see him, but there is one Danish Omega who doesn't seem as excited.Too bad it's the one Omega who Nico wants affection from.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris & Max Verstappen & Daniel Ricciardo, Marcus Ericsson/Antonio Giovinazzi, Nico Hulkenberg & Daniel Ricciardo, Nico Hulkenberg & Max Verstappen, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen, Sergey Sirotkin/Lance Stroll
Series: Quag's Pack Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757020
Comments: 25
Kudos: 171





	#hulkenback

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting while waiting for the weather to stop being a sauna.
> 
> My brain is melted but Pack fics keep me alive ❤
> 
> Working on Lando's first heat too, but writing Smith always takes aaaages for me... hope this isnt too disappointing ;)
> 
> Made it part of Lando's pack even if it isnt Lando- centered - sue me🙃😂

Nico sighed deeply as he was rushed into the paddock. He was finally back where he belonged, right back in F1, even though it was only temporary. The Alpha let out a content rumble, making one of the Racing Point staff members, a Beta, smile.

"Not bad, mhm?" The man winked, gesturing Nico after him to the pink hospitality. Nico hummed but paid no mind to the slight flirting. He was used to it by now, having been a rather _wanted_ Alpha in the Paddock before. He just chose to never act on those advances.

He was a gentleman first, and Alpha second. He would court possible Mates his own way.

Besides, he already had his eyes on one Omega in particular, and there was no way said Omega would ever agree to Mate him. 

And so being alone was the better option. 

Nico found Lance waiting for him just inside the hospitality. The young Omega seemed anxious, fingers twitching at his sides. Nico understood why. Lance had only ever had Beta teammates, an Alpha could be scary to him.

"Hi pup." Nico said, offering the Omega a soft smile. Lance shakily smiled back, hesitated, and then leaned in to nuzzle Nico's shoulder lightly in greeting. Nico hummed at the touch, gently nosing the young man's cheek in return.

"Welcome." Lance muttered a bit awkwardly. Nico cooed comfortingly.

"It's just for this weekend, and maybe the next. Then you'll have Checo back." He smiled. He knew the two were close, with the Mexican using all his parental instincts on the younger man, and Nico understood fully well that Lance missed his teammate.

"I hope he feels better soon." He muttered with a nod, before glancing over his shoulder. Nico offered a small wave when he saw Sergey coming out of Lance's driver room. The Russian Beta was dressed in Renault clothes, being on test duty, and gave the German a curt nod. Lance cooed happily, grinning at his Mate, before turning back to Nico.

"I have to go now. Good luck on getting ready, I'll see you later yeah?" Lance muttered, before jogging over to Sergey, letting the quiet Alpha nuzzle his neck lightly. Nico smiled at the couple, before being whisked off by another team member for a seat fit. 

He was exhausted already by the time he was allowed into the car and onto the track - wearing Lance's suit and boots while being somehow pressed into Checo's seat.

It was far from perfect, but god Nico was so happy to be back on track. His race engineer had chuckled and later on told him he had never heard an Alpha rumble so happily in the car and Nico couldn't even bother to be embarrassed by it.

He didn't even care he had lost feeling in his right butt cheek, he would lose feeling in both asscheeks if it was needed for him to be back in F1.

He had missed everything about it.

Nico was sore and tired when he finally peeled himself out of the car, stumbling into a chair and groaning as he tried to stretch out his sore limbs. 

Lance wandered over to him, seeming a bit flustered. Nico noticed the tape had come off the race suit he had borrowed, and the Canadian flag showed through on his stomach. 

"Sorry, it must be weird to see an Alpha who is not your Mate wearing your clothes." Nico said as Lance sat down next to him. Lance nodded shyly.

"A bit. You smell a little like me too, it makes Sergey uncomfortable." He smiled sadly. Nico sighed.

"Sorry, I had really hoped they'd get me my own suit in time…" Nico muttered. Lance shrugged.

"It's fine, I'll just be sure to let Sergey scent me a bit more tonight, it always calms him down." He muttered, before getting up. "Pack room is the last building on the left this year, I'm sure you're in need of some Pack snuggles after today." Lance muttered with a shy smile, leaning in to briefly nuzzle Nico's cheek before wandering off.

Lance was a good kid, it was a shame a lot of people - and even some of the drivers - couldn't see past his money, Nico decided.

Nico got changed slowly, all his muscles protesting as he tugged off the pink race suit before pulling on loose track pants and a soft shirt. He tried not to limb as he made his way over to the Pack room, smelling the air curiously a few times as new smells hit his sensitive nose. 

"Nico! Nico!" An excited voice called out behind him. Nico turned to see Max jog over, the Omega accompanied by his Mate as always. Nico grinned as the Dutch Omega hugged him tightly, Max nosing his shoulder happily and Nico gently rubbed his cheek against the top of Max's head.

"Hey piemelkop." He muttered teasingly, tugging on the short hair in the nap of Max's neck and rumbling softly. Max instantly cooed in return, before pulling away to smile sheepishly at his Mate.

"It's all good." Daniel chuckled, stepping forward and fondly brushing Max's hair back. "I missed Hulk too." He added, turning to the German and pressing their foreheads together in a friendly gesture. Nico smiled, squeezing Dan's shoulder.

"It's just for one week, maybe two." He chuckled. Max folded his arms grumpily over his chest.

"Yes, but you'll do amazing and the teams would be stupid not to give you a seat for next season." He said with a shrug. His grumpy expression fell away as he saw someone nearing in the distance.

"Don't scare him, okay? He is only just getting used to Alphas." Max muttered a bit anxiously at Nico. Nico raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding what was going on until Daniel nudged his shoulder, pointing him in the right direction. 

Lando was walking over to them, eying Nico a bit wearily and giving him a wide berth before contentedly squeezing himself in between Max and Daniel.

"Hello." Nico greeted him with a friendly smile. When he had still been in F1, Lando had always steered clear of him, and many of the other Alphas, and Nico had never given it a second thought. He knew he was large and imposing, especially to some of the youngsters, and had never tried to get close to the little Brit. But seeing him being fussed over by Max and Daniel made Nico realise he was doing better. 

Nico let out a happy rumble, giving Lando a wink. Lando hesitantly smiled back, before looking up at Dan and Max.

"He's safe." Max soothed. 

"More than safe." Daniel added, gently nudging Lando forward. Nico rumbled softly again as Lando shuffled towards him, the little Omega cooing softly as he gently rubbed his cheek against Nico's shoulder. Nico brought a hand up to gently scratch at the back of Lando's neck, chuckling as Lando let out a happy purr.

"Good pup." Nico said gently, before letting the Omega shuffle back to the Mated couple who had seemed to have practically adopted him.

"Come on, we'll bring you to the Pack room" Daniel decided, gesturing Nico after him. 

Nico sighed the moment they entered the house. There were drivers everywhere, cuddled up on chairs or sofa, or in Pierre and Charles's case, gently play-fighting in the corner.

Nico felt home.

"Welcome back." Kimi muttered, the Pack Alpha walking over to squeeze Nico's shoulder before wandering off to the corner of the room, where Antonio had convinced Charles and Pierre to stop wrestling, the two now contentedly cuddled up to the Italian Omega. 

Sebastian gave Nico an excited smile, giving him a wave from where he was laying with his head on Lewis's lap, the Brit absentmindedly running his fingers through Sebastian's hair as he kept an eye on Alex and George. Lando instantly headed over to them, dropping himself over his friends' laps and stretching out happily.

"Dan and I are going to take a nap." Max spoke up, nudging Nico's shoulder and pointing to one of the rooms adjacent to the large Pack room.

"Nah, you two need some bonding time too, I'll be fine." Nico said. Max leaned in to run his nose over Nico's collarbone, while Daniel squeezed his arm.

"Glad to have you back." Daniel smiled, before wrapping an arm around his Mate's shoulders and wandering off. 

Nico smiled when he instantly saw Lando moving over them. 

The little Omega was a cheeky one, Nico very much approved of him. 

Nico sat down on one of the sofas in the centre of the room, tiredly rubbing his fingers to the knots in his neck before sinking further down into the pillows. He would do anything to be in an Omega's nest now, to have an Omega pressed up against him, cooing softly to make him feel better.

But Nico had no Mate, so the chances of that happening were very low.

Nico winced as he laid down fully on the sofa, stretching out his legs and curling on his side. His whole body was starting to hurt more with every minute that passed, and Nico slightly regretted easing down on the training the past months. 

He opened his eyes when he felt someone watching him intently, glancing around to find the source of the burning gaze. Kevin was leaned back against the wall on the other side of the room, keeping a distance from the other drivers as usual. He seemed tense, shoulders hunched up and a frown edged deep on his face. 

Nico sighed and closed his eyes again, wishing that for once, Kevin would drop the facade and come over, now that Nico could really use some comfort.

"Here, Kimi said this could help." A soft voice spoke up. Nico opened his eyes once more to see Antonio had knelt down next to him. The gentle natured Omega had a towel in his hand and wrapped an icepack into the fabric, placing it against the back of the Alpha's shoulders and moving it around in small motions. Nico groaned happily, rolling onto his stomach some more to give Antonio better access.

"Thank you." Nico groaned happily. Antonio let out a soft noise, moving the ice pack down to the small of Nico's back, where the Alpha felt most sore. 

"Antonio, Marcus wants to call with you." A grumpy voice snapped out. Antonio's hands stilled.

"How do you know?" He asked the owner of the grumpy voice, who sighed.

"He texted me saying he couldn't reach you, just go already." The voice grumbled tensely. Antonio got up, placing the icepack on the floor. Nico didn't bother opening his eyes, knowing it had been Kevin who had ruined his fun. 

"Sorry, I'll be back." Antonio muttered in Nico's direction, briefly touching his shoulder. Nico only hummed, pretending to have been lulled to sleep by the Omega's touches. He heard Kevin sigh, followed by a cooing sound as the Danish Omega apologised for snapping by gently nosing Tonio's shoulder.

Nico smelled rather than heard Antonio leaving, but still did not move even if he heard Kevin kneel down and pick up the ice pack. The Dane's touches were more hesitant as he ran the ice pack over Nico's spine, before resting it between Nico's shoulder blades.

"I know you're awake." Kevin mumbled. Nico only replied with a shrug, causing the ice pack to fall off of him without meaning to. Kevin instantly took it the wrong way, snarling and getting up.

"So you let a mated Omega touch you like that but not me?" Kevin snapped out, sounding hurt. Nico lifted his head to look at the Dane, but Kevin had already stormed off to one of the bedrooms.

Nico groaned and dropped his head back on his folded arms.

He had once been getting closer to Kevin, slowly pushing through the Omega's carefully built defenses. He had been allowed in Kevin's bed a few times, had helped the Dane through his Heat twice, and Kevin had even once let him into his nest.

But that hint of affection was long gone now.

Nico wasn't sure how long he laid on the sofa like that, but he must have fallen asleep at one point because when he lifted his head again, the Pack room had gone quiet and it was dark outside. 

Nico sluggishly made his way over to the small kitchen, preparing a sandwich for himself and then started preparing another one as he heard soft footsteps coming closer.

Kevin quietly came to stand next to him, dressed in shirts and an oversized shirt that made his small frame look even smaller.

"Couldn't sleep." He muttered awkwardly, tiredly rubbing at his eyes. Nico hummed quietly, sliding the plate with the already made sandwich in Kevin's direction and pretending it had been a coincidence that the whole thing was vegan. 

A small smile briefly appeared on Kevin's face, before the smaller man turned to fill two glasses with water from the tap, placing one of them next to the plate Nico was making his own sandwich on. The Omega then shuffled over to the sofa Nico had been laying on earlier and sat down with his knees tucked up to his chest. He turned on the small tv in the corner, making sure to keep the volume as low as possible and curiously looked at the animal documentary playing on the screen. 

Kevin's face was much softer like this, his expression open although a bit tired as the Dane nibbled on the first half of the sandwich. Nico smirked at the way Kevin unconsciously pressed into the sofa a bit more, knowing the pillows smelled like him, but made no remark. 

Nico made his way over to the Danebut chose to sit in the armchair next to the sofa, not wanting to crowd Kevin. Kevin glanced at him, seeing a bit torn about Nico being so far away, but then focused back on his food.

Nico's instincts purred contentedly, having succeeded at feeding the precious Omega, and Nico dug into his own food with a content smile on his face. 

He pretended not to notice as Kevin shuffled closer to him the moment his food was done. The Omega yawned, tiredly rubbing at his face, and Nico could have sworn in was the cutest thing ever. 

They continued to watch the documentary in silence, until Nico heard some soft snores. Kevin had fallen asleep with his head on the armrest closest to Nico, the Omega curled up in a little ball as he breathed deeply.

Nico got up to clean the plates and glasses, keeping an eye on the sleeping Omega as he did so. Kevin seemed so at peace, so content, and Nico couldn't help but hope that it was due to him.

He headed over to the Omega, gently shaking his shoulder, but Kevin did not wake up. Nico swallowed thickly, rumbling soothing as he carefully lifted the sleeping Dane into his arms. Kevin let out a confused noise, tensing momentarily, but then sighed and nuzzled his face in the crook of Nico's neck, his breathing evening out again. 

Nico held him close as he carried the Omega back to the room he had seen Kevin storm off to earlier, pushing the door open with his shoulder to make sure he didn't have to move Kevin too much.

Nico bit his lip when he saw Kevin had rearranged the blankets on the bed, creating a nest. The Alpha felt a pang of hurt at the thought of making the Omega feel so uncomfortable earlier that he had felt the need to be protected like this.

"Shhh, it's okay." Nico soothed as he gently laid Kevin down in the centre of the nest, the Dane's eyes fluttering open. Kevin snarled half heartedly, before rolling onto his stomach and nuzzling his face into one of the pillows. 

Nico smiled, watching the Omega for a moment, but knew he had to leave him be.

It was clear Kevin did not want him near anymore.

"Goodnight." Nico muttered softly, leaning in to press a kiss to Kevin's head. He heard the Omega letting out a surprised huff, Kevin's head snapping up to look at him.

They stared at each other for a long moment. Kevin blinked heavily, rubbing at his eyes to get them to focus, and then sat up. 

"Stay." He whispered, hesitant hands rubbing over Nico's arm and side, pulling him closer.

"Kevin…" Nico sighed shakily, knees finding their way onto the mattress. Kevin let out a soft noise, blue eyes wide.

"I missed you so fucking much." He choked out. Nico sighed.

"Come here." He muttered, pulling the Omega into his arms. Kevin was whimpering softly, rubbing his cheek over Nico's chest to get the Alpha's scent on him. Nico let him, gently carding his fingers through Kevin's hair. The Omega was trembling softly and Nico cooed comforting, pressing a kiss to Kevin's temple. 

"I've got you." Nico soothed, pulling Kevin further onto his lap. The Omega looked up, whimpering again and bumping their noses together. 

"I'm sorry. About ignoring you and snapping at you… I just couldn't deal with you leaving." He whispered. Nico sighed, placing a hand on Kevin's cheek.

"I understand." He said with a small smile. He rumbled low in his chest, an arm wrapping around Kevin's shoulders to hold him close.

"Stay." Kevin whispered. Nico nodded.

"Yes." He answered simply, before drawing Kevin into a gentle kiss. Kevin exhaled shakily against his lips, kissing back and sliding his fingers through Nico's hair.

Kevin tasted sweet like any Omega, but also slightly like mint and the vegetables Nico had put on his sandwich. The Dane made soft noises against Nico's lips and Nico could only growl in return, holding Kevin as close as he could.

"You are perfect." Nico sighed. Kevin cooed happily, rubbing their noses together. 

"Lay down." Kevin whispered when Nico winced, trying to find a comfortable position in which his back did not hurt. Nico hummed and laid down on his stomach, pulling his shirt off at Kevin's insistence. The Omega rearranged the pillows and blankets around him a little, making it more comfortable for the Alpha. His hands then moved to the back of Nico's shoulders, massaging the rigid muscles gently.

Nico relaxed instantly, rumbling contentedly at the touches. Kevin leaned in to press a kiss to Nico's temple, his hands not stopping their gentle caresses. 

"I've never been more glad to be back here." Nico sighed. Kevin laid down next to him, resting his head on the back of Nico's shoulder.

"You'll kick as tomorrow, and the team principals will have to hire you for next year." Kevin said firmly. Nico sighed, wincing as he rolled in his back, pulling Kevin on top of him.

"Let's hope so." He muttered. Kevin gently rubbed his hand over the German's chest, cooing softly and scenting his neck.

"I'm sure of it." Kevin muttered.

Nico smiled and wanted to believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you would like to see next for this little Pack❤  
> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
